


Fighting Vessel

by PastelPills



Series: An Amalgamation of Your Rue [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gore, Gore-writing practise, What an asshole but I love writing in Kuroha's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPills/pseuds/PastelPills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control wavered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted @ nightmarish-pastelpills for [gaidoku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gaidoku)

Control wavered. Fleeted. Crumbled. Strengthened. Wavered again. 

The vessel’s will was stronger than it had been previously, perhaps because it realised what was to come. Perhaps because it regained consciousness– “killing” him didn’t work; he merely moved the psyche’s owner out of possession of the body, to which it was fighting for control.

And it was winning.

So it was safe to assume that he didn’t have much time left on hand to monologue and taunt the last two surviving pieces- the king and the queen. He needed to act quick and force them to reset the timeline before the vessel regains his body. Most of his options were out– The Snake ran out of bullets when blowing out the minuscule brains of the Liar and both of the king’s sister’s pretty eyes. He could have easily saved both of those bullets for the king and the queen, but he thought seeing them suffer like that was quite a delicious sight.

Ahh, but the issue at hand: while he can spend the next eternity praising himself for his messy slaughters, he needed to guarantee the eternity of loops ahead. So, taking a deep breath and forcing the king’s attention onto him with his his newly acquired snake, courtesy of the sister, The Snake grinned before ramming his fingers with unprecedented force into his stomach, breaking skin, tearing muscles, piercing whatever enhanced organs lay inside. 

There were two bloodcurdling screams splitting the Haze as he worked his hand further inside of himself– or rather, the vessel. One from the king, whose dull eyes shone bright with horror, disbelief– succulent fear he only wish he had the earlier opportunity to gouge out as raw as they were; and one from himself. The searing _pain_  of ripping himself open could never compare to any other earthly- or unearthly -torture The Snake had ever endured up until this point. He trembled, nearly allowing the vessel to regain complete control and force him to withdraw his hand from further twisting his innards. But he persisted, spitting out a blood so disgustingly humane to him and staggering to the side as he gripped what could only be the lengthy digestive tract.  


The queen was only whimpering, hiding behind her suffering king as he watched on, yelling and screaming between The Snake and her to _stop_   _hurting Konoha_  and for _Mary to fucking do something!_  respectively but he seemed to have been suffering some type of psychological collapse The Snake noted with a snort as he kept pulling and pulling out organ after organ, weakly tossing the vessel’s stomach and pancreas at the king, landing on his lap with a sick wet _plop_. The blood kept pouring from his mouth and he laughed and screamed, agony, delight, mania, and power contorting the face closing in on death’s embrace. He knew that there wasn’t much time left as he fell onto the ground, his arm elbow deep inside of his body. The king knew what he wanted right from the start; he wanted to see just how far The Snake would go with his threat.

And from the way the vessel’s body lay, near dead, bloodied, opened up like a pig in a slaughterhouse, the king knew better than to test him. Knew better than to test a force and a power none of them could ever hope to win against.

_“Reset it.”_  



End file.
